


Possessive

by Faded_blue_rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Fantasy elements, I don’t know how to tag this, Lesbian Characters, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive relationship, angel - Freeform, dont like it? Gtfo, girl on girl relationship, just a story, nymph, stuff...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_blue_rose/pseuds/Faded_blue_rose
Summary: What happens when a long isolated rose finally gets some blessed light?A story of love between two very different beings... one a little more territorial than the other and they definitely don’t mind.(Legit made for my girlfriend ;) )





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... heh, this is my first story ever put on here. It’s nerve wracking:’) please let me know how I did and what I could do to change it so it’s better!
> 
> All of it’s dedicated to my lovely GF, love ya bae!

A millennia ago... At the dawn of creation, before mankind came to be- before mortals roamed the earth and animals spread like wildfire, beings of nature and the light, the nether and the dark existed. Immortal creatures who laid claim to the land newly created. Their lives were endless, their bodies indestructible- but their minds were fragile, easily corrupt.

They fought. A war ravaged the newest world. Each element staking a claim over a land gifted to them. A mistake they’d realize too late.

The war was devastating. In the midst of battle, the divine took away his most valuable gift... and death graced the world. Many had fallen, never to rise again. Their souls locked away in the newly formed underworld. By the time they had all realized their sins, the damage was done... and so they parted. Each element sharing a portion of the named land... Earth.

As time went on, they learned to live in peace. Nature completely at home on the soil and light freely dancing in the sky. Those two held the strongest bond... and yet, it was forbidden for them to interact, an ancient law, a promise.

 

A nymph: Who’s skin was as dark as obsidian, hair following suit stared up at the cerulean sky. Her opal eyes longing to feel what the light cherished. The freedom of flight. Of feeling the sun on her skin and the wind through her hair... she longed for what the Angels had. If you asked her however, she’d say she was content and in truth she was. Her blue roses... the element with which she was born made her unique... and deadly. The sapphire vines choked out most other life. Bright and glowing blue roses taking over an enclosed meadow. It formed a cage of her own making but still... she was content.

A vine nudged her cheek and she smiled, gently passing her fingers over the small thing “worry not little one, I’m alright. I was simply admiring the sky... the Angels. They’re beautiful, are they not?” The vine nuzzled her and she chuckled. “Yes yes, I’m sure you’re quite thirsty, let us get something to drink, hm?” She went to stand, a cluster of vines clinging to her dark body before she ventured out of her personal meadow, her prison of safety.

The surrounding area was full of vibrant green plant life... who, as she went through, actively avoided her. The sapphire vines threatening to steal the life from the plants if they so much as touched her skin. She found her element amusing and sad. That it would lay such a claim on her so as not let a single other plant remotely close was very interesting, yet another thing that made her unique and very much shunned. The others avoided her, like she was the nature equivalent of living death. That’s the part that got to her. She didn’t ask to be this way- the vine nudged her again and she sadly smiled “I’m alright, don’t worry. Just... overthinking.”

The pool soon came into view. A beautiful waterfall at its back, the water itself crystal clear, nearly glowing in its absolute purity. She slowly stepped in, sighing long and happily as the vines wriggled about her skin, following her toes into the water. She stepped in far enough to sit, the waterall the way up to her petite breasts. She closed her eyes... the vines spreading out in a web around her, the roses in her hair blooming to their full size, glowing brilliantly. She was a sight to behold. For something that choked out life... she was aglow with it.

A splash. Her eyes flew open and the vines retreated to her body, wrapping protectively around her. “Hello? Is anyone else soaking here...?” Her eyes scanned the pool but didn’t see anything until it breached the water. Beautiful pure white wings spread wide, their full size magnificent, they practically radiated the light they were made of. The figure turned, Golden eyes finding opal ones. Her caramel hair clung to her porcelain white skin, her lips plump and full, moving like she was saying something but the Nymph’s heart was pounding too hard to hear and just as quick as she realized what she was looking at... she ran.

She ran all the back to her meadow, leaves and sticks whipping across her fragile skin, blue blood beading at the scratches. She collapsed at the center, the vines engulfing her protectively- a sapphire cocoon. While she loved to watch and dreamed of meeting an angel, it was explicitly forbidden. The two beings were to be separate, though they shared the space, their interactions were to be kept at a distance. The punishment was severe and she wanted no part in being judged more than she was already. She took shaky breaths, trying to calm her overly excited heart before careful steps entered the meadow and she froze.

“Um... hello? I didn’t mean to frighten you-... wow...” she peered out of her cocoon to see the angel marvel at the meadow, her golden eyes wide in absolute wonder and amazement. It honestly made her blush, her dark cheeks subtly glowing a light blue. Her vines weren’t pretty, they were scary. They destroyed and consumed life... but this creature- this woman, looked as if she stumbled upon a treasure and it did strange things to the Nymph’s heart. She watched the angel lean down to gently caress a rose, her fingers gingerly dancing across the petals, sending a shiver up the vines all the way to the cocoon that only drew the being closer.

“Please come out? I truthfully didn’t mean to scare you.” She drew carefully closer each step deliberate so as not scare the frightened creature. ‘Kind of her’, she thought. She peeked between the vines again, the angel was dressed now. Her white robe fitting her body well, a loose amount of cloth around her neck, laced sandals on her feet. She didn’t understand the need for clothing. How does one feel the air? Let alone the energy of the sun? “D-don’t come closer, you’re not supposed to be here.” She meant for her voice to sound commanding but it came across as frightened and unsure. The Angel cocked her slightly, a curious look in her eyes “why? I know not of any rule that says otherwise, unless...” the Angel frowned, a hurt look in her eyes “Are you that frightened of me?” She scowled, she didn’t know of the rule? Did it belong to the nymphs alone? She was confused but if that was true... “I- no, I am not afraid. I just...” she paused for a moment, gently poking her head out, the Angels eyes lighting up at the sight “I-I’m not used to company.”

The look the angel gave was all too much, that look in her eyes... the fascination- the entirely unexpected adoration had her retreating back into her cocoon with a blush spread across her face. The angel smiled gently “please come back out, I promise I won’t hurt you.” Her voice was gentle and sincere, melodic and accented. “I’m- I’m not ready yet. But,” the vines rose up, forming a solid platform- a chair to sit on “I’d be okay to talk.” The look that crossed the Angel’s face made her heart skip a beat and that blush burned brighter on her face. “I’d love that.”

And so the Angel sat. They talked like that for hours- days. Speaking of the freedom of the skies, the warmth of the sun, the beauty of nature. Eventually the Angel had to go, a thoughtful look crossing her beautiful features “May I come back- I realize I haven’t gotten your name.” The Angel seemed genuinely upset by this, so, with very little reluctance, she let her have it “M-Mineta. My name’s Mineta.” The Angel smiled that beautiful smile, a dimple formed on her left cheek “Katherine, but Katie suits me well. See you soon Mineta, I look forward to speaking with you again.” She watched those glorious wings spread wide before- with a powerful flap, the Angel was thrust upwards. She easily took to the sky, circling the meadow twice before disappearing into the dusk sky. Mineta curled up cozily in her cocoon and smiled, for once, she could hardly wait for the company and closed her eyes. Sleep quickly overtaking her... Her dreams were filled with white feathers and soft golden eyes.

 

——

 

The sun was the one to wake her, it’s warmth bathing the meadow in it’s brilliant light. The vines gently nudged her upright, carefully navigating her cuts from the days before. She yawned and stretched, vines wiping away the sleep from her eyes before a sound echoed overhead. The soft beat of very large wings. Her heart beat a little faster and she quickly hid back in her cocoon as the angel descended, softly landing on the ground, barely stirring a petal on the roses. ‘Considerate too.’

“Mineta? Are you awake?” She softly called out, stepping close to the cocoon, her hand gently touching along the vines, making them shiver.

“I-I’m awake. I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” The Nymph shyly peeked out, admittedly eager.

The Angel grinned, golden eyes full of mirth “I guess you’re just too good of company.”

Mineta blushed once again, something she was learning was a regular thing around the Angel “you flatter me, I’m but a simple Nymph, nothing more.”

The Angel shook her head “it’s not flattery Mineta, it’s the truth. You’re very interesting.” She couldn’t help but smile, face burning bright before the vines began to nudge her, insistent and thirsty. “Okay, okay little ones.” The Angel tilted her head, curious “um, Katie? Would you mind going to the pool with me...? I didn’t soak long enough before I... shamefully ran.”

The Angel smiled, shaking her head, a considerate look in her eyes “I’d love to go and please, it’s okay. There’s nothing shameful about being cautious.” She was finding the Angel to be far too sweet and kind, more light than the Nymph thought she properly deserved. She stepped out carefully from her cocoon, the Angel’s eyes widening considerably, the light in her eyes practically dancing before they were covered with concern. Her eyes darted to each of her now scabbed over scratches “Did you get those when...?” She walked closer, Mineta taking a hesitant step back “They’ll heal, I just need the water. I’ll be okay.” The Angel begrudgingly accepted it and nodded “Lead the way.”

The walk was as short as last time, however it did give the Angel a chance to observe as the other forms of life avoided Mineta. It made her increasingly curious “Why do the plants avoid you?” Mineta scowled, gripping her arms “My vines, they absorb life. The others fear it.” She said no more as they reached the pool. The waters far more inviting than the last time, most likely due to how thirsty she had become. She descended into the pool once more, that pleased sigh escaping her. The Angel watched. Her eyes glued to what she figured was the most magical and beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Mineta briefly looked over at her before blushing under her gaze and looking away, sinking up to her chin in the water “w-why do you look at me like that...?” The Angel blinked, blushing herself at being caught so easily. “Well...” she slowly undressed herself before joining the Nymph in the water “How could I not? You’re beautiful Mineta.” She said it as if it were an indisputable fact. Mineta looked away, flattered but also... hurt, broken. Have hugged her knees to her chest “I’m not. I’m not beautiful.” Her eyes watered up, voice wavering. “I’m ugly. I hurt things by simply existing.” Her fingers dug into her forearms, sharp nails threatening to break the skin “I should just disap-“ hands grabbed at her wrists, pulling her nails swiftly away from her skin.

Her eyes widened and she looked at the angel in front of her, tears streaming down her face “Mineta. You deserve to exist. You are beautiful.”

“I’m not!” She shouted, struggling in the Angels grasp.

“You’re beautiful.” The angel repeated again. Her grip firm but soft.

“I-I’m not...” her voice shook even more, the tears getting worse. Her struggling dying down.

“You’re beautiful Mineta. When I first saw you, I had never seen anything so magical.” She pulled the Nymph closer, wrapping her arms carefully around the quivering, sobbing creature “Please... continue existing. You were made for a reason.”

She clutched the angel, the skin under her shaky hands silkier than she’d pictured, her face pressed into a soft shoulder “W-what reason Katie? Why can’t I find it? Why must things die around me? Why do they shun me?”

She cooed at her, hand gently petting at the Nymph’s hair “They do not understand you, nor do they deserve you.” There was an edge to her voice before she went silent for a moment “Mineta?” The Nymph raises her head slightly, eyes puffy “Y-yes?” The angel smiled and gently cupped her cheeks, thumb stroking lovingly over the skin she came to adore “This may not be the time for this and it may be too soon to say so but... I like you. More than like you.” The nymph didn’t understand, her gaze averting, her eyes displaying the mistrust years of abuse had ingrained in her being. “You don’t mean that... you’ll leave-“

“I won’t.” The Angel said as a matter of fact “I am not those you’ve met before. I won’t abandon you. I won’t leave in the dark. I promise you this.”

The Nymph cautiously looked into the Angels eyes, not seeing a lie- but instead seeing such genuine care and love that she wasn’t sure how to respond, her voice failing her multiple times before she formed a proper response “So... you like me? Even though I’m... me?”

She smiled sweetly, adoration in her gaze “Yes, because you’re are you. You’re wonderful Mineta, I’m sorry that for so long you’ve believed otherwise. So,” she brushed some hair out off the Nymph’s face, tucking the wet lock behind her ear. “Will you allow me to become yours?”

The Nymph visibly blushed, her hand slowly coming up and gripping the Angel’s wrist, thumb stroking the skin on the back of her hand “You’d be my Angel? Are you sure? I can be quite... territorial of my things, possessive.”

It was the Angels turn to blush, a pretty pink color powdering her cheeks, something the Nymph honestly would love to see again “I-I wouldn’t mind that at all. I’m a one being sort of creature anyway.” The Nymph smiled, nuzzling her lips gently against her Angel’s hand. For once, in her long life, she felt... okay. She wasn’t entirely certain that this would go well, but it felt right, like all the torment lead up to this wonderful moment and that was good enough. “My Angel... my Katie.” The angel shuddered before pressing her head against the Nymph’s, holding her close as they soaked in the pool, eyes closed in peace and belonging “My Rose, beautiful Mineta...” The Nymph closed her eyes as well, smiling ‘it’s going to be okay I think...’


End file.
